Sam's Time of Dying
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: During 'IMToD', what if Sam is the one in the coma? He's wanted by the reaper. Dean & John are still injured, but not as serious. Spoilers for S2.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge from PyroChilde on P.L. Wynter's Discussion Board Forum Thing. Basically 'IMToD' setting and Sam is the one with the out of body experience.**

Sam's Time of Dying

Chapter One

Sam bolted up out of the bed. He took a few breaths and looked around the room. Obviously he was in the hospital. The clothes he was wearing, a white v-neck and blue pants, a bracelet with his _real _name, age, and birthday, the plain white walls, the scratchy bed sheets, the many beeping sounds all pointed to hospital. The youngest Winchester shivered, he hated hospitals.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Sam stood up and felt his feet hit the cold tile floor. He walked out of the open door and into a hallway. Looking both ways, he tried to see if his family was around.

"Dean? Dad?" Sam shouted, ignoring the fact he'd get in trouble for being loud in the building-his family was more important than a bunch of rules right now.

When no one called back, he looked into a few rooms. Only a couple were occupied, but not with the people he wanted to see. "Dean! Dad! _Anybody_!" he shouted louder. Going to the end of the hall, he made a left down two flights of stairs. There was a 'Visitors Desk' with a blond lady looking at a pile of papers. Sam hurried down over to her, "Excuse me miss, I was in a...car accident and I just wanted to check on my dad and brother."

She was ignoring him, looking towards the computer.

"Hello?" Sam said impatiently. How could this woman work in a hospital and be so rude? "Are you even listening to me?" he waved his hand in front of her face and was shocked to find that she didn't respond. Acted as if he wasn't there.

A bit freaked, Sam hurried back up the sets of stairs and down the hall he was originally in. Whatever was going on here, he didn't like it. Sam figured he'd just wait for Dean and his dad-

Sam had entered the room to find himself...still in bed. He looked at himself on the hospital bed. A white tube was in his mouth, his arms had cuts and bruises, and multiple wires and machines were hooked up to his body. The youngest Winchester reached out to touch his arm and jumped backwards when he felt warm skin. This was insane. After poking himself a couple more times, he took a few steps backwards and propped himself up against the wall. Crossing his arms, he tried to figure out how this could have happened.

_The car accident. _Sam thought, _Well, that wasn't really an accident. Stupid demons-_

His thoughts were cut off when he saw his brother rush into the room. Dean was also wearing the hospital outfit like Sam was, but the older brother had a long cut down his forehead. One gash was on his forearm too, but that seemed to be the worst of it. "Damn it, Sam." Dean shook his head before running a hand through his short hair.

"Dean!" Sam shouted with joy. He'd never been so happy to see his brother. Maybe Dean could tell him what was going on. The smile slid right off Sam's face when Dean didn't respond, "Please tell me you can hear me. Dean!"

"I swear if you don't get better..." Dean muttered to his little brother, reaching forward with a shaky hand to move the hair out of his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and a man said, "Mr. Winchester? Your father's awake now. If you want you can go see him."

"What about my brother?" Dean questioned.

"He sustained serious injury. Bloodloss, some contusions to his liver, but I'm mainly worried about the head trauma. We won't know his full condition until he wakes up...if he wakes up."

"Don't say that." Dean automatically said, glaring at the doctor, "Sam _will _wake up."

"Dude, you'd probably kick my ass if I didn't." Sam rolled his eyes.

"He knows I'll kick his ass if he doesn't."

"Listen, Mr. Winchester, you need to have realistic expectations. Your brother is fighting very hard, but there is a chance he won't resurface from his coma. There's nothing we can do to help him that we aren't already doing. Now, do you want me to show you to your father's room?"

Dean nodded, his jaw clenched, and followed the doctor to a different hall, Sam right behind them. The youngest Winchester was pretty scared at this point. Head trauma? That's serious. He was walking around without his body-also serious. Sam swallowed, he was going to be okay. He had to be.

The oldest Winchester was lying in bed, his arm in a sling up on his chest, and looking extremely irritated. "Finally!" he muttered when his two sons came in, well he could only see one.

"Hey Dad." Dean greeted with a small smile.

"They're letting you out of bed?" John asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm fine, I just haven't signed out yet. I wanted to check on you and Sammy as soon as I could so I'll just get discharged later."

John nodded before his face went serious, "How is he?"

Dean ran a shaky hand over his face and replied, "In a coma. He's got some serious head trauma apparently. Doc doesn't have high hopes. Says we should have 'realistic expectations'. What a douche. He doesn't know Sammy and how stubborn the kid is, right Dad?"

"Right." John said without missing a beat, "Can they do anything?"

"He said there's nothing they can do that they aren't doing now. Maybe we'll have to do something...get a Hoodoo Priest and lay some mojo on him?"

"We'll look for someone, Dean." John promised quietly. Sam stood back and watched the exchange. With a sigh he tried to talk again.

"Can you guys hear me yet?"

The two older Winchesters remained in silence.

"Guess that's a no..." Sam mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"Dean," John said after a few more minutes of silence, "I'm not sure we're gonna find anyone, son."

Dean looked at his dad, "Sammy found that faith healer before."

"That was one in a million-"

"So what? We just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?" Dean shouted, causing a few people out in the hall to turn towards their room.

"No, I said we'd look." John said calmly, "Where's the Colt?"

With a deep, calming breath Dean replied, "Bobby towed the Impala to a nearby junkyard. He's already got everything illegal out of there."

"Good. Call Bobby, tell him to have the car towed back to his place." John ordered.

"Yes sir." Dean nodded instantly, after a second of hesitation Dean asked, "Dad...the demon...he said it had plans for Sam...what exactly does that mean?"

"I don't have a clue, son."

"Dad...tell me." Dean said impatiently. It always amazed Sam how his brother could pick out a lie from their dad. Sam had never been able to tell when the older man was lying to him, but Dean could tell in a heartbeat.

"Dean, you're not gonna like the answer."

"I don't care. If it involves Sammy, I need to know."

If the situation wasn't so serious, Sam would have rolled his eyes at how overprotective Dean could be. Of course, it was usually a welcome to have his big brother hanging around all of the time.

John must have heard the tone with his oldest because he took a deep breath and said, "Son, there's a reason your brother has those visions..."

**So...should I continue or trash it?**

**-11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I've gotten a TON of story/favorite alerts and plenty of reviews requesting that I continue this story, I've decided to well...continue!**

**-11**

Sam's Time of Dying

Chapter Two

**Previously:** John must have heard the tone with his oldest because he took a deep breath and said, "Son, there's a reason your brother has those visions..."

**Now:**

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned, swallowing.

Sam's eyes widened, what did their dad know? What wasn't he telling them? The youngest son went over to the other side of their dad's bed.

The oldest Winchester focused his gaze on the blankets covering his bed, "Son, I don't know any of the details-just a few basics. But...if we can't save your brother, we have to kill him. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "Dad, what are you talking about? How could...how could we kill Sam? There's no way in hell-"

"Dean, I don't want to do it but there are things you just don't understand right now." John tried to reason, "Killing your brother is the last thing I want to do, I'm just saying...it might be necessary Dean."

"How the hell is it necessary to kill me?" Sam shouted, knowing his family couldn't hear him.

"I'm not gonna kill him, Dad. And I won't sit back and watch you do it either." Dean stated, crossing his arms and glaring at his father.

John sighed, "Look, that's if we can't save him."

"Well what does that mean?" Dean and Sam said in unison, but John only heard one voice.

Taking a quick breath John said, "Dean on Sam's sixth month birthday...that demon did something to him. I'm not sure what...but he's not the only one. There are other kids with these...abilities like Sammy. The Demon wants your brother for some reason. I don't want Sam to be used by that son of a bitch."

"So what? We kill him?" Dean half-shouted angrily, "That's your solution? The bastard wants Sam so we kill my brother? We've still got the Colt, Dad. There's still a chance we can kill the demon and not Sam."

"Dean I'm just warning you, one day we might have to kill your brother. I don't want to do it, but it's gonna happen unless we can kill the Demon first. Son it took me twenty-three years to finally track that thing down, there's not a big chance we can do it again." he looked up at his oldest son.

"I don't give a damn how long it takes, as long as Sammy's still alive." Dean said, arms still crossed. A few moments of silence passed then Dean asked, "How long have you known about all of this?"

After a quiet sigh John replied, "A while."

"A while?" Sam shouted, ready to start punching walls out, "A while? You might have to kill me and all you kept it in for 'a while'? What the hell Dad?" Sam's arm swung out and knocked a glass of water onto the floor.

All three Winchesters were looking at the shattered glass on the floor, the water in a puddle around it.

"Uh..." Sam looked up at his brother. He felt some of his insides twitch, but ignored the feeling.

"That was..." Dean motioned towards the remains of the glass, "Weird."

They heard doctors running down the hall and John suggested, "Why don't you go see what's going on?" Dean nodded and unknowingly lead his brother back to the hallway Sam's room was in. Doctors and nurses were hurrying into Sam's room.

"What's goin' on?" Dean demanded as he was shoved out into the hallway, being denied access to his brother's room wasn't going too well with him. "Hey! What's-"

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to remain out here please." a short nurse with curly brown hair and olive toned skin said quickly, returning to Sam's room.

Dean continued to stare in shock at his brother's body as monitors buzzed and ringed and the medical staff attempted to keep him under control. Sam saw something standing over his body. It was a light green, ghostly figure and it placed it's hands on Sam's chest. Right above his heart.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, feeling his heart go out of control like the monitors were relaying to the doctors, "Get away from me!" The youngest Winchester grabbed the creature's arms and the thing disappeared.

Dean started for a brief second, he could have sworn he heard his brother shout something. But his brother was lying in a hospital bed, possibly dying by the sound of things. There's no way Sam could have said anything with a tube in his mouth, either.

The monitors quickly went back to normal and the medical staff slowly left the room.

"What the hell just happened to my brother?" Dean questioned, a little shaky.

"Honestly? No idea. He was fine one minute...then we aren't sure what really went on in here. Just as quickly as it came whatever happened stopped." the doctor informed him, "We'll keep a close eye on him." he promised before leaving.

"Damn it Sam, scared the shit out of me." Dean said, running a hand through his short hair.

"You're not the only one, Dean." Sam stated, looking for whatever had entered his room. "Dean, it's some kind of spirit..." he added on, he knew his brother couldn't hear him but... "But I could grab it so...that's something, I guess." For a moment, Sam thought Dean was looking right at him. But then his brother put his gaze on the Sam lying in the bed.

"I swear if you do that again I'll kick your ass." Dean promised. He left the room with one more glance back at his brother. Sam decided to stay in his room, just in case that thing came back. He was sitting on the floor against the wall when he heard someone yelling.

"Please! Look at me! Someone talk to me!" she shouted. Sam jumped up and followed the voice, listening as she begged for someone just to look at her or hear her.

"Can you see me?" Sam asked, grabbing a small girl with black hair by the shoulders.

"Yeah, can you see me?" she questioned after nodding.

Sam nodded.

"What's going on here?"

"I've got no idea, but I'm working on it. I'm Sam, by the way." Sam introduced himself quickly.

"Tessa. Am...am I dead?" she gulped out.

"No, no." Sam shook his head uncertainly, "I mean...I don't think so...I'm not dead. I'm still in the hospital...do you know what room you're in?"

Tessa led Sam to a room where she explained to him she was just getting an epidectime.

"Sorry but...I think there were some complications." Sam apologized, feeling horrible for the woman.

**And I apologize for not being able to spell 'epidectime', I just sounded it out...don't judge me... :). **


End file.
